Bolt 2
by strong man
Summary: Me and my fiend find Blacksmith/Bolt a more attractive pairing then that other one but if you like Bolt/Mittens then I won't judge


_**This is my first movie for Bolt 2, some of you might have not notice that male black dog when Mittens was training Bolt to be a normal dog but I found out and he differently seems to like him like him for example, more than a friend**_

_**Also, I don't see now people can ship Mittens & Bolt together, I mean they showed not signs of love towards each other**_

**_Pairing:_** Bolt/Blacksmith **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ November 21 2012

_**Rated:**_ K

It was night-time and the moon was shining down on the city of Missouri, Blacksmith was sleeping in his doghouse while his owner, Miguel who is Penny's cousin and is 12 years-old while she was 17

His parents just won the jackpot which was just 4 days ago and how they are filthy rich and now lived in a big house, Miguel slept in a king-sized bed that felt very comfortable to him and though Blacksmith was very happy that he has a brand new color with diamonds and sparkles since his old one got too small and he's been without one for 3 years, it couldn't heal the missing piece in his heart that was aching for 7 years

He missed a certain write German Shepherd very terribly so he got up, stretched out his body with a yawn and got out of his doghouse, he looked at the direction but quickly realized that he's far away and that had his very disappointed so he walked back into his doghouse, plopped down on his little bed and whimpered

* * *

><p>Rhino was sleeping in his cage which his ball was right next to it, Bolt who was a now full-grown adult was resting on a pillow in the window sill looking out, he sighed while a single tear ran down his cheek<p>

"I didn't even know his name" He referring to the black Labrador then he had finally gone to sleep or a least tried too "Let Me Love You by Mario Bennett played for both as their faces were in the sky touching noses then a carefree smile was put on his face if he could picture them meeting again in the future

Mittens was sound asleep on Penny's bed cause she likes it when she pets her back in the mornings and as hard as it was for her ex-boyfriend to have tried to think of sleep, Blacksmith was seemly on his mind throughout the night

**(o)**

It was now morning and Penny, Rhino and Mittens woke up, stretched while yawning then Penny looked at her cat and smiled before stroking her fur causing her to let out a soft purr

"This is the life to me a house cat" She thought letting the feeling consume her then her mom called her down for breakfast

"I gotta go...see ya later" She said before going out the door in her pajamas

Mittens then helped Rhino out of his cage and he traveled into his ball then rolled onto the bed and onto Mitten's back

She jumped into the floor before letting Rhino down

"Thanks" The hamster said looked at her but the cat was looking straight at a very sad eyed Bolt jus staring at the window, he got some sleep but kept tossing at the dreams he had for the past 7 years

"Bolt...are you okay? She said jumping on a chair but not answer was called for though he wanted to say something

Rhino rolled on over to the chair, got out of his ball and onto where Mittens was

"Maybe I can help" The hamster then tried to have a conversation with him until Penny's mom called them down and Rhino got down back into his ball before heading to his cage but has to wait for Penny to put him back

"Bolt you should come down and eat" She suggested about his health

"Thanks but you go, I'm not that hungry right now" He said looking at her a little then back at the window and the black cat just went downstairs

Bolt wished that he could see his face to tell him his feelings for him but he seriously doubt that he felt the same way about him and that made his even more depressed then he was before

"Maybe I should het something to eat, I'm starving" He thought after jumping down from the window sill then ran downstairs to his family while thinking that he can get Blacksmith off of his mind

Penny was eating some cinnamon pancakes, their extremely rare and can be only found in LA. Mittens was eating something rare as well including Rhino...all the money from what they accomplished in the acting business before quitting for good

Patty was washing dishes until she heard the phone ring so she stop doing her duty to pick it up, Penny was indeed listening but barely

Her faint words sounded happy...looks like an invitation then she hung up the phone

"Mom...who was that? She asked

I have some good news...your cousin is coming for a visit and he and Blacksmith are going to stay the night" She said excitedly

Bolt overheard the news, his tail started wagging with joy so he hurried up and went outside

"My...Bolt must've heard that" She said referring to what she said to her daughter

"You must have had made him really happy mom" She said just finishing up and giggled, Mittens & Rhino were almost done as well

* * *

><p>Bolt was rolling around in the grass as he can just picture it now, his perfect fantasy with the one he truly loves was playing tag with him, playing tug-of-war with him and his favorite part, wrestling<p>

"Penny's cousin is come and he's bringing Blacksmith" He said as he jumped all around the yard

_**The deal with Mitten and Bolt's ages is cause I saw an early concept art on the Wiki and the name Blacksmith and his own are my creation, Miguel is not to by confused with the R&B singer in any way**_

_**Patty is another name I created as well and those who don't understand the song, it's basically about being hopelessly in love with that person or dog but he or she doesn't love with back so Bolt had fallen in love with him but assumed that he will without a doubt be rejected**_


End file.
